Les douleurs du passé
by Kumikoneko
Summary: Fic terminée, première d'une grande saga nommée Tel le Phénix, il renaîtra de ses cendres! La grande bataille va commencer! Qui de Heero où de Duo gagnera?
1. Prologue

Auteur : Syeda : Me revoilà !!!

Base : gundam wing

Genre : 1+2 ( yaoi), historique et bientôt…. Ahahahah !!

Disclaimer : Non, ils sont justes chez moi pour les vacances !!

Important : Cette fic se passe dans notre univers à l'époque de l'Egypte ancienne !! Pour la lire, il n'est pas nécessaire de s'y connaître car je fais un rappel des noms que j'utilise !

**Isis :** Femme et sœur d'Osiris, le maître et juge des morts

**Seth :** Dieu du mal et du désert

**Horus :** Dieu protecteur de l'égypte

**Sekhmet :** Déesse guerrière de l'Egypte

**Shinigami :** C'est pas égyptien et je suis sûre que ça, tout le monde le sait

***

**Ilouni :** Ascendant d'Heero

**Néfer :** Ascendant de Quatre

**Shed :** Ascendant de Trowa

**Sobek : **Ascendant de Wufei

Les douleurs du passé.

****

**1) Prologue :**

****

_« Tout est noir autour de moi…. Où suis-je, ou sont les autres ? Il fait noir… J'ai peur… De l'aide, je vous en prie aidez-moi !!! »_

Duo se réveilla en sursaut avec un bruit ô combien énervant dès le réveil !

-Hee-chan, pourrais-tu, please, arrêter ton putain de portable !

-Hn. Répondit l'intéressé sans quitter des yeux son écran d'ordinateur

-D'accord, d'accord, te donnes pas la peine de répondre, c'est trop fatiguant pour perfect soldiers. Maugréa t'il en sautant du lit et en filant sous la douche…. 

Une douche qui dura une bonne heure ! Il ressorti en courrant et descendit les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se jeter sur sa chaise fétiche à côté de Wufei. Quatre sourit gentiment et servit un bol de céréales à l'américain qui l'engloutit d'une traite.

Heero descendit à son tour et rejoignit les autres pilotes de gundam.

-Mission ! 

-De quoi s'agit-il ?  Demanda Wufei

-Infiltration d'une base en Sibérie. Opération immédiate, d'après les mads !

-Alors allons-y ! s'exclama Duo en sautant de sa chaise et en filant vers la sortie sous le regard ahuri des autres

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, à être aussi excité comme ça ! Demanda Wufei

-Il dort mal. Répondit Heero en haussant les épaules

Trowa haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de commentaire et ils se mirent en route.

+++

Quand la mission avait-elle commencé à capoter ?

Tout allait bien jusqu'à se que Duo s'auto détruise sans raison apparente !

Ensuite ils avaient dû fuir, l'abandonnant sur place ! La mission avait été un piège et ils étaient à présent en compagnie des mads.

Mais leurs pensées s'envolaient vers le pilote disparu….

+++

_«Je marche depuis des heures, seul, au milieu des ténèbres. J'avance sans savoir vers la lumière blanche. Le bruit d'un sanglot déchirant se fait entendre à ma droite… Je me retourne et  aperçoit un miroir… un miroir qui me reflète enfant…. Un enfant qui pleure, seul, dans le noir. Je recule d'effrois e me rendant compte que cet enfant, c'est moi »_

-En effet, c'est bien toi !

Une jeune femme est apparue à mes côtés, me faisant ainsi sursauter :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Isis, déesse Egyptienne et j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Déesse… Egyptienne ? Mais, heu, j'y connaît rien, moi, à la mythologie et …. Mais, où je suis là, d'abord !

-Tu es mort ! Où plutôt, je t'ai fais mourir car c'est le seul moyen que j'avais pour te parler !

-Bon, je vois que j'ai pas le choix !

-Ecoute, je te propose un marché ! Tu résous un problème pour moi et je te ramène à la vie, auprès de ton aimé !

-D'accord… Heu, mon aimé ?

-Heero Yui ! ( et voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à riposter, elle ajouta) Les dieux savent tout !

-Ah…. Bon, et je dois faire quoi ? 

-Je vais te renvoyer dabs l'Egypte ancienne ! Là, tu y rencontrera ton guide et tu comprendras !

-Et les autres ? 

-Le temps s'arrêtera au moment où tu partiras ! Rien ne se passera tant que tu ne seras pas de retour !

-J'accepte votre marché ! On commence quand !

-Maintenant !

Et d'un geste de la déesse, le paysage changea et Duo se retrouva propulsé dans le passé !

-Tu crois qu'il réussira ? Demanda une voix sortant des ténèbres

-C'est ton protégé, Shin ! Bien sûr qu'il réussira !

-Je l'espère, Isis, je l'espère !

*** 

_Quelque part dans l'Egypte ancienne :_

Duo se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête et grogna en s'apercevant où la déesse l'avais envoyé : En plein désert ! Et lui qui était nul en géographie, ne savait pas par où se diriger ! Il commença à marcher en maugréant vers on ne sait où. Il marchait depuis bientôt une heure lorsqu'il entendit son estomac gargouiller : il avait faim, soif et chaud et ne savait visiblement pas se qu'il devait faire ! Une voix le sorti de ses pensées :

-Vous êtes perdu ?

Il se retourna et fit un bond de trois mètres avant de s'écriez :

-Heero ??

Le jeune homme devant lui eut un mouvement de total incompréhension et répondit :

-Non, je sui désolé mais vous devez faire erreur ! Je m'appelle Elouni et vous ?

Duo regarda le dénommé Elouni et se gifla mentalement de l'avoir confondu avec son mamour : Il n'avait pas les yeux mi-bridés et il avait des cheveux noirs contrairement à son Heero

Mais, malgré tout, la ressemblance était frappante : même cheveux en bataille, même yeux cobalt, même taille et même musculature ! Un soldat parfait avant l'heure ! Puis, se rappelant qu'il était dans le passé, il se mit à penser que cet homme pouvait très bien être un descendant d'Heero ! Un sourire Shinigami fleurit sur ses lèvres !

-Je m'appelle Shiny, je suis étranger ! Je viens de part delà les mers…

L'autre sembla impressionner :

-Soyez le bienvenu en Egypte, cher ami ! Venez, je vous amène à Thèbes !

-Thèbes ?

-Oui, la capitale de l'Egypte : Thèbes la magnifique !

Et les deux adolescents firent le chemin ensembles vers une aventure riche en surprises !!!

A suivre :


	2. Les ascendants

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : Euh, il y en un ?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais le projet clonage est toujours d'actualité !

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Syeda : Je fais le nouveau chapitre !!

Duo : Pourquoi les autres sont pas là ? 

Syeda : Ils sont  dans le jardin en train de bronzer !

Important ! Les updates de cette histoire risque de prendre plus de temps car, pour qu'elle soit cohérente, je me base sur des livres d'histoires ! (Les recherches seront plus longues !) Donc, merci d'être indulgent !

**Merci à Cora, Makena, Azalea, Gekex et Kaory pour leur revieuws qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Kaory : **Non, il est vrai qu'on ne verra plus les autres G-boy avant un petit moment !!

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Rappel :**

**Isis :** Femme et sœur d'Osiris, le maître et juge des morts

**Seth :** Dieu du mal et du désert

**Horus :** Dieu protecteur de l'Égypte

**Sekhmet :** Déesse guerrière de l'Egypte

**Shinigami :** C'est pas égyptien et je suis sûre que ça, tout le monde le sait

***

**Ilouni :** Ascendant d'Heero

**Néfer :** Ascendant de Quatre

**Shed :** Ascendant de Trowa

**Sobek : **Ascendant de Wufei

**2) Les ascendants :**

****

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ville de Thèbes, capitale de l'Egypte. Duo était, avant tout émerveillé de voir la vie de ces gens : Les maisons étaient certes petite mais incroyablement simples, toutes blanches, le toit servant de terrasse les gens étaient vêtu de simples pagnes et les ânes se promenaient en liberté, ainsi que les chiens et les singes !

-Venez, je vais vous conduire à l'entrée du palais royal du Pharaon, je suis sûr que c'est là que vous vous rendez, non ?

-Tu supposes bien, en effet ! Comment s'appelle ton seigneur ?

-Néfer, il est vraiment bon avec nous !

-Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

-Vaquer à mes obligations actuelles, m'occuper du champ…

-Pour ça que t'es si musclé ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Rien, tu ressembles vraiment à une vieille connaissance mais tu es beaucoup plus loquace que lui !

-… Si vous le dites… Bon, je vais vous laissez !

-Attendez ! Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

-Pour mon propre compte ! Mon père est mort et j'ai repris les cultures familiales !

-Vous pouvez vous absenter pendant quelque temps ? J'ai besoin d'un bon guide et je suis sûr que vous ferez l'affaire !

-J'y gagne quoi ?

-L'aventure !

-J'avoue que je suis tenté !... Bien, j'accepte ! Attendez-moi dans une taverne, je vais m'arranger pour que mon frère s'occupe des cultures pour un temps !

Et le jeune Ilouni planta là, sans plus de cérémonie, un Duo qui se demandait si, dans ce pays, on acceptait les dollars !

Vaincu, il entra dans une taverne et commanda à boire : on lui servit une chope de vin. Il eut un sursaut quand le patron lui demanda de payer et fouilla dans ses poches, faisant semblant de chercher sa monnaie : aussi fut-il surprit lorsque sa main rencontra une poigne de petites billes. Il en sorti une et la regarda en essayant d'étouffer un juron : c'était une pierre en or ! 

-Euh, ceci, ça vous convient ?

-Certainement seigneur…D'où venez-vous ?

-Je viens de part delà les mers rencontrer votre seigneur ! Répondit-il évasivement

Intérieurement, il remercia Isis d'avoir transformé ses pauvres sous en riches pierres. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna pour faire face à Ilouni qui le regardait de ses grands yeux cobalt !

-Vous rêvassez, Shiny ?

-Non, je suis désolé ! C'est arrangé ?

-Bien sûr, nous pouvons y aller dès que vous serez prêt !

-Allons-y 

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant dix minutes avant que Duo ne se décide de lui poser la question qui le hantait

-Dit-moi, ami, je n'y connais pas grand-chose à votre religion ! Pourriez-vous m'éclairer en me disant qui est Isis ?

-Bien sûr ! Elle est la sœur et la femme du grand Osiris, dieux des morts et garant de l'au-delà ! C'est une magicienne…

Duo n'écouta pas la suite ( NDA : Et j'ai pas envie de vous bassiner avec ça !! ^___^ ) et se concentra en voyant le palais s'étendre devant ses yeux. Reprenant son souffle, il  avança vers l'entré et s'inclina devant les gardes royaux :

-Je suis le prince Shinigami du royaume Allemand ! Je viens voir votre seigneur incognito car je dois m'entretenir avec lui le plus rapidement possible !

-Seigneur pharaon ne reçoit pas sans audience…

-Prévenez-le au moins et plus vite que ça !

Un des gardes parti informer sa majesté  et revint quelque minutes plus tard !

- Son altesse royale vous prie de bien vouloir l'attendre dans la salle du trône pour une audience !

Duo fit un bref signe de tête et entra, suivit d'Ilouni qui n'osait dire un mot ! Ils suivirent les gardes jusqu'à la grande salle et restèrent droit en attendant que le pharaon entre. Lorsqu'il arriva, Duo fut prit d'une bouffée de chaleur en reconnaissent un visage familier : Des cheveux blonds et de grand yeux turquoise, Quatre se tenait devant lui dans toute sa splendeur ! Mais, intérieurement, il savait que ce n'était pas son ami !

-Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

-Votre majesté, je vous remercié pour cette audience impromptue mais je dois vous parler seul à seul !

-Soit, mais je souhaite qu'un homme de ma garde rapproché et mon chancelier soit présent ! Question de sécurité !

Duo ne s'étonna même pas d'entendre la voix du pharaon si proche de celle de son ami : une voix calme et rassurante  mais malgré tout avec une pointe d'autorité ! Il ne s'étonnera plus quand le blond de son époque reprendra l'entreprise de son père, la Winner Corp. , sur L4 ! Les gardes laissèrent leur maître seul et, peu de temps après, deux jeunes hommes apparurent. Duo du de mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Si le garde du Pharaon était on ne peut plus baraqué, le chancelier était  vraiment mince comme un certain acrobate de sa connaissance. Un seul truc lui manquait, sa mèche devant son œil. On pouvait nettement distinguer ses yeux émeraudes ! Il avait hâte de voir ce que serait Wufei dans ce monde ! Le chancelier alla se poster près du Pharaon et tous se tournèrent vers lui :

-Voilà, je ne sais pas si vous allez me croire mais… Je viens du futur !

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna le seigneur

-Ridicule ! Argumenta le soldat

Le chancelier haussa un sourcil 

Ilouni le regardait étrangement

-Okayyyyyyy ! Soupira le natté ! Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais je viens bien d'une époque très très lointaine dans l'avenir ! Je suis venu par le biais d'une déesse nommé Isis et …

Mouvement de stupeur ! Le chancelier murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Pharaon qui aquiesca. Ce dernier renvoya son garde et ce tourna vers Duo

-Vous devez être l'homme de la prophétie ! Soyez le bienvenu ! Je m'appelle Néfer et voici mon chancelier, Shed !

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, mais on me surnomme le Shinigami ! Et voici Ilouni, mon ami !

-Bien… Duo, je vois que vous n'avez pas hésité à entrer sous une fausse identité ! Cela aurait pu vous coûtez cher ! Mais puisque vous êtes là, profitons –en pour savoir ce que vous comptez faire !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici ! Isis m'a dit que quand j'arriverai, on m'expliquerait !

-Soit, je vais vous expliquer la prophétie

A suivre :

Syeda : Quel est cette prophétie ?

Duo : A toi de me le dire !

Syeda : J'en sais rien, je vais y réfléchir pour le chapitre prochain !!

Duo : Irrécupérable… Je vais rejoindre Hee-chan pour … euh…. Bronzer !

Syeda : Et c'est moi, l'irrécupérable ?

A plus. Syeda


	3. Rêve ou réalité?

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : Aventure, Yaoi, …

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi !

Couple : Ilouni x Duo, Nefer x Shed, 1x2, 3x4 et 5x…

Note : Non, je ne suis pas morte et ce, pour le malheur des G-Boys !!!!

G-Boys : O'SKOUR !!!!!!!!!!!

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Cora :** Comme d'hab', merciiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup !!!!

**Makena :** Oui, je sais, Trowa sans mèche, c'est surprenant, mais bon ^__^ ! 

**Akuma7 :** Nan, je lacheeeuuuuhhhhh pas !!!!!!

**Lorelei A.F : **oui, oui, ça avance…. Lentement mais sûrement !!!

**Kaory :** Nan, ils ont pas disparu et en plus, ils vont réapparaître, les vrais !!!!!  Euh, relation avec Ilouni… Mais bien sûr !! 

**Kalhana : **Je veux juste rectifier quelque chose ! Seul les prêtres et autres grands rangs se rasaient la tête !! Les pauvres paysans ne se rasaient pas mais ils mettaient des perruques lors des rites ou des fêtes !!! Mais, tu as raison, Heero chauve, c'est ?___ ? ! Et c'est également pour que personne ne s'embrouille dans l'histoire qu'ils gardent leurs cheveux !!!! Voilou Puis, elles sont ^pas intensive, mes recherches, je m'y connais assez pour cette fic !!!! ^_____^

**6 revieuws ? MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII A VOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bonne lecture !!!

**3) Rêve ou réalité ?**

****

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Ilouni et Duo arpentaient le désert à la recherche de … En  fait, ils ne savait pas vraiment se qu'ils cherchaient, ils attendaient juste un signe… Mais en plein désert ?

-Je vous jure, il m'a bien eu ! maugréa Duo en s'affalant dans le sable.

-Tu parles du seigneur Néfer ?

-Qui d'autre ? J'y crois pas ! Néfer est le digne ascendant de Quatre !! A croire l'air « je suis gentil et aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de n'être » est inscrit dans leur gêne comme « héritage familiale » !!!

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

-Que je sais pas y résister !!!! Bouhhh le monde est cruel et …

-Duo regarde !

Le natté s'interrompit en plein milieu de ses jérémiades et regarda dans la direction que pointait Ilouni. Il plissa ses yeux avant de s'exclamer !

-Oh bon dieu, c'est une tempête de sable !

-Mais… Shed, le chancelier de pharaon… Il ne l'avait pas prédit !!! Murmura l'égyptien (Ilouni, quoi !!)

-Ah ? Ben, si c'est le signe que nous devions trouver, ben…

Instinctivement, il agrippa le bras de son ami et le fit s'agenouiller au sol en lui enjoignant de mettre sa tête entre ses bras puis il fit de même. 

La tempête arriva droit sur eux et un cri inhumain en jailli. La tempête sembla vouloir les emporter mais brusquement, une lumière entoura les corps des deux adolescents en grondant. Duo entre ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise.  Ilouni fit de même : devant eux, la tempête avait prit la forme d'un animal étrange, mélange de chien, de chacal et d'âne, tandis que la lumière avait prit la forme d'une lionne. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux êtres sous les regards médusés de Duo et les lamentations de son ami. Ilouni ne cessait de répéter « Sekhmet et Seth, Sekhmet et Seth »

Finalement, la lionne fit reculer l'autre animal qui poussa son cri plaintif ! Le vent redoubla de violence et, avant que la lionne aie pu faire un seul geste, Duo, qui tenait toujours la main d'Ilouni, se senti soulevé de terre et propulsé contre des rochers ainsi que son ami. Il eut juste le temps de voir le sang sur la tempe de l'égyptien et se demander d'où venait ces rochers qu'il perdit connaissance.

****

_Duo ?_

_                Duo !_

_                               Duo ! Réveille-toi !_

Cette voix ? Ilouni ? Ilouni n'était pas mort ? Il entre ouvrit les yeux pour se plonger dans un lac bleu cobalt de son ami !

-Ilouni ?

-Quoi ?

Une minute, c'est quoi cette lueur dans les yeux de l'égyptien….Egyptien ? Il regarda de nouveau son ami et pensa…. Ilouni n'a pas des yeux bridés !

-Ho ! Baka ?

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! Hurla t'il sous le regard étonné du japonais

-Quoi encore ?

-Mais ??? Je suis pas enEgypte? T'es pas Ilouni ? Quatre n'est pas Pharaon et …

-Sally ! Il est réveillé ! Cria le japonais, faisant taire l'incorrigible bavard !

-Ah, enfin ! Salut Duo, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ben…

-Duoooooooooooo

-Quat-chan ? Demanda t-il encore sonné par la bombe blonde qui était agrippé à son cou.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Ton gundam à explosé et…

-Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus ! Murmmura t-il. A quoi bon leurs expliquer qu'il s'était retrouvé dans l'Egypte ancienne… A moins que ça n'ait été qu'un rêve ! 

Il regarda le japonais et un détail lui revint à l'esprit

-Hee-chan ?

-Hai ?

-T'as veillé sur moi, pendant que je dormais ?

-…

-Depuis qu'il t'a trouvé, il y a quatre jours, il n'a pas quitté ton chevet ! Répondit Quatre en soutenant le regard noir qu'Heero lui lançait !

-Ben, ça alors ! Quat-chan, j'ai fais un rêve génial. Tu étais Pharaon, Trowa, ton chancelier…Et Heero était un simple paysan qui savait aligner plusieurs phrases de suite !!!!

-Baka ! Maugréa ce dernier avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Si je vous dérange, vous le dites ! Rigola Sally.

-Sorry, Sally-san !

Ainsi, il avait rêvé? S'était peut-être mieux m^me si cela avait été un beau rêve ! Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit alors que Sally l'examinait sous les regard bienveillant de Quatre et d' Heero qui était revenu veiller sur son ange.

Un mois passa depuis l'incident, ainsi que des nouvelles missions… Une routine, quoi ! Ils profitaient d'un rare moment de détente dans une des villas de Quatre.

Heero tapait un quelconque rapport

Duo se dorait au soleil, sur une chaise longue près de la piscine

Trowa faisait des courses

Quatre lisait un livre, installé près de Duo

Wufei faisait une séance de relaxation dans sa chambre.

Bref, ils menaient la belle vie.

Soudain, Quatre se remémora quelque chose !

-Au fait, je devais te donner un truc !

-Quoi Quat'

-Tu le tenais dans ta main quand on t'a retrouvé, mais avec les missions et les changements de planques, j'ai oublié de te le donner.

Le blond alla dans sa chambre et revint en tendant quelque chose à Duo

Celui-ci pâli brusquement

C'était un collier

Le talisman d'Ilouni !!

A suivreuhhhhhhhhh

Syeda : cette suite se passe de commentaires mais…. Revieuws, pleaseeuuhhh !!!!


	4. Choix entre deux regards Cobalt

Auteur: Syeda, the Shadowangel

Genre: Beuh, j'y répond même plus…

Couples: Ilouni x Duo, 1x2, 3x4, 5xSouanne.

Disclaimer:

Heero: c'est fini, les vacances et elle s'est réveillé.

Duo: Planquons-nous, peut-être nous oubliera-t-elle?

Les g-boys se planquent derrière le canapé. Syeda arrive en sautillant.

Syeda: Houhou, les garçons, où êtes-vous?

G-boys: ……….

Syeda: Dommage, je vais manger ma pizza toute seule…

Duo: PIZZA??????? IL sort de sa cachette!!!

Syeda: ^_____^

Syeda: Ils ne sont pas à moi…. Mais, une bonne nouvelle, la pizza les apprivoisent….

****

Réponses aux revieuws:

Yami ni hikari: Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw….ça me fait toujours plaisir.

****

Makena: (Syeda qui court dans tous les sens) Oui, oui, Trowa, je me dépêche! Mais, j'ai pas eu le temps de….. EXCUSE-MOI !!!! (Et si tu pouvais empêcher Makena de me trucider, ça m'arrangerai….) ^___^;;;;

****

Carina D: Beuh, merci beaucoup…..

****

Lorelei A.F: Moui, mais bon, hein…. Duo, n'aura pas de double ( en tout cas, c'est pas prévu) mais tu comprendra pourquoi plus tard. Quand à Sekhmet, si, si, elle est gentille mah faut pas la chercher….

****

Kaori: Ah, sisisisisisisisisisisi la fic fini comme ça!! ^___^, je plaisante… pour ta question, j'y réfléchit toujours et je te répondrais quand je le saurai….

****

Akuma Maxwell: VOILÀ LA SUITEUHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

****

Kalhana: Ben, de rien pour la correction de ton erreur, je suis là pour ça ^___^;;;;; Ne t'inquiète pas, je tue pas mes chouchou, je suis anti-deathfic, (même si c'est pas mieux!!!) Mah, il est trop mimi pour mourir.

****

Kaoro: Mais non, t'es pas paumée, c'est l'histoire qui l'est 0___0;;;;;

****

Azaléa: Si t'aime, bah, tant mieux, si ça te lasse pas, je dis: YYYYAAAATTTTTTAAAAA……….

****

San: Oui, j'avoue, je suis une fan de Christian Jaqc et j'ai repris des noms de deux de ces livres: " le juge d'Egypte" et " la pierre de lumière"…… 

Dix revieuws……. Merci!!! Prochain record à battre, c'est 11 revieuws….. ^___^ (Sinon, pas de suite!!!!! )

****

5) Choix entre deux regards cobalt!!!

-Ou as-tu trouvé ce collier? Demanda Duo d'une voix blanche.

-Ben, dans tes poches, pourquoi?

-Je….Non, rien, laisse tomber!

-Je vous dérange?

Duo sursauta et se tourna vers le japonais

-Non, ça va? Un problème?

-Mission à deux, toi et moi, en Egypte, Départ pour le Caire dans trois heures.

Il s'en alla sans jeter un coup d'œil au natté.

-Tu es sûr que ça va, Duo?

-Ouais, impec…. IL se leva pour ne plus subir les assauts mère poule de Quatre et monta dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans la navette. Duo était côté hublot et jouait distraitement avec son pendentif en forme de croix. Il avait également mit à son cou, le pendentif d'Ilouni. Heero le regardait, étonné.

-C'est quoi?

-Hein? Répondit l'américain en sortant de ses pensées.

Voyant sur quoi se posait le regard de son ami, il rougit et répondit:

-C'est à un ami! J'espère pouvoir lui rendre un jour mais je ne sais pas si cela sera possible.

-?

-Je sais pas s'il est toujours en vie ou si…. Laisse tomber, je crois que nous arrivons! Déclara Duo en changeant de sujet de conversation.

Ils débarquèrent au Caire et eurent l'immense surprise d'être accueilli par une superbe jeune fille de leur âge.

-Bonjour, vous devez être Heero Yui et Duo Maxwell, ne? Je suis Souanne et je dois vous conduire sur le lieu de votre mission. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et suivirent la jeune fille dehors. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture, heero braqua son revolver sur la tempe de Souanne. 

-Il ne devait y avoir aucun contact, alors qui êtes vous?

-Demandez à votre ami, je suis sûr qu'il me connaît. Répondit calmement la jeune fille 

Heero tourna son regard vers son ami.

-Je suis profondément désolé, mademoiselle mais, non, je ne vous connaît pas!

-Réflechit bien, prince Shinigami du Royaume Allemand.

-Non, je vois pas , une minute, c'est à Nefer que….. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

-Comment va -il? Demanda pour la centième fois le prince Néfer.

-Calmez-vous, Néfer, il va s'en sortir. Le rassura Shed

-Ça fait un mois qu'il est alité et dans le coma. Pauvre Ilouni, il ne c'est pas encore réveiller.

-Ajoutons à cela le départ de Duo et nous pouvons dire que nous jouons de malchance!

-Soyons optimiste! Néféret, la femme sage du palais veille sur lui!

-Oh, Isis, faites qu'il s'en sorte.

***

-Tu es …Isis?

-Nous avons cru que tu t'était perdu dans l'espace temps mais je constate heureusement que tu t'en es sorti, Duo.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Heero

-De toi et de lui. En disant ces paroles, elle les transporta dans le néant.

-Nous somme dans le néant, ou toute vie commence et ou toute vie s'achève avant de gagner l'Ialou où le ventre du monstre.

-?… Et où tout cela nous mène-t-il?

-Duo, une âme est en passe d'intégré les jardins d'Ialou. Regarde - la.

Duo vit apparaître devant lui l'âme d'…

-Ilouni? Mais pourquoi?

-Duo, l'heure est extrêmement grave. En acceptant la mission, tu as changé le passer mais nous n'avions pas prévu que Seth te repère aussi vite. Il faut que tu comprennes. Si Ilouni meurt, le Heero de ton époque n'existera pas et il disparaîtra. 

-Non! Que dois-je faire?

-Offrir ton âme en échange de la sienne, c'est le seul moyen! Seulement, tu ne mourra pas mais tu vivras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie dans le passé. Je suis désolé. Mais c'est le seul ….

-De toute manière, dans les deux cas, je ne reverrai plus jamais Hee-chan, c'est ça?

-…

-Duo, ne t'occupe pas! L'interrompit Heero. D'après ce que je comprends de l'histoire, tu es réduit à ce choix pour moi? Alors,, ne t'en fait pas! Je ne suis qu'un soldat! Si je meurs, se sera normal! Toi, il faut que tu vive dans le présent, dans ton monde! Alors ne t'inquiète pas!

-Tu as choisi le mauvais moment pour devenir loquace, Hee-chan, mais bon, là t'as pas le droit à la parole! C'est OK, Isis, mais je veux que tu prenne soin d'Hee-chan. Je m'occupe du reste.

-Je te remercie, Duo!

Le natté s'approcha de son ami et lui dit.

-Ne m'en veux pas! Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu meures. 

Et il l'embrassa.

-Duo….

-Chut! Et il disparu laissant son amour seul dans le néant. Celui-ci ne dit d'abord rien puis il se laissa tomber et cria

-DDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOO.

Les larmes se mirent à couler alors qu'il revenait peu à peu dans le monde des vivants.

Il regarda sa main dans laquelle Duo avait glissé quelque chose avant de disparaître.

C'était sa croix en argent

Il serra le point et regarda le ciel

-Je te jure que je te la rendrais, où que tu sois.

A SUIVRE…….

Heero: (arme son revolver)

Duo:..

Trowa:…

Quatre:…

Wufei: Stupide Onna

Syeda: un problème?

Duo: Tu me sépare encore de mon Hee-chan!

Wufei: Stupide onna!!!!!

Syeda: (qui veut avoir le dernier mot) GRANDE ANNONCE::::::: Wufei apparaît dans le prochain chapitre, enfin son double Egyptien………. Fou rire en perspective!!!!!!!

G-boys: TTTTT_______TTTTT

Euh, revieuws ……svp.


	5. Prisonniers de la montagne de Mâat

Auteur : Syeda, toujours moi !!!!

Genre : Ben, très, euh… ben, je sais pas !!!

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!

Couple : Duo x Ilouni, Nefer x Shed

Duo: Que lis-je?

Syeda: Tu as bien lu!

Duo : Moi et …. Chic alors….

Heero armant deux revolvers et les pointant sur nos tempes respective :

Heero : Que lis-je ?

Syeda et Duo : Sais pas …… T__T 

Note importante : Comme vous avez pu le constater, mes updates sont de plus en plus rare depuis début Août ! La raison en est simple, j'avais plusieurs repêches importantes à passer et je viens juste de rentrer à l'université ! Il me faut donc un temps pour tout organiser. Maintenant, je vous promet (sauf problème) un chapitre par semaine ! Encore désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris !

Mot de vocabulaire :

Mâat : Déesse de la rectitude et de la justice.

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Azaléa :** Ca, c'est vraiment la question, comment Hee-chan va faire pour retrouver son Duo ? Je ne sais pas encore mais  je peux te dire qu'ils ne se retrouverons pas de suite !

**Yami ni hikari :** Merci, mais je sais que c'est court ! Celui-ci est un peu plus long ! ^__^ 

**Rei11 : **T__T, pleure pas sinon, je vais m'y mettre aussi !!!! Moi-même, je sais pas comment j'ai put terminer comme ça , mais bon !!!

**Lorelei A.F : **Ben, je crois pourtant que l'adage va se vérifier, mais bon, je n'en dit pas plus !!! J'ajoute que je suis désolé pour mon retard mais la lucky luke, n'a vraiment pas eut le temps d'updater et ce sera désormais un chapitre par semaine !

**Kaoro :** Encore paumée ??? Mais, je peux comprendre ! ! Ben se sera 2x1 à la fin !!

**Kaory : **Euh, ben, c'est un chapitre ^__^ Et c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix !!!

**Makena : (enfin, Trowa) :** Je vais directement m'adresser directement à Trowa : Je suis désolé, j'espère que Makena n'était pas trop en colère ! Si elle l'est toujours, ben, t'as qu'a la consoler, elle ne sera pas contre ! Makena : S'il te plaît, laisse pikachu à son Sacha et laisse Mikanou de côté car j'ai passé un pacte avec Lucifer et je suis pas sûre que notre cher ange majeur accepte de nous avoir sur le dos en même temps !!! Duo et Heero vont se retrouver, la question c'est « quand » ???

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture :**

5) Prisonniers de la montagne de Mâat !

_Egypte ancienne :_

Duo ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt et se roula en boule dans le sable chaud du désert. Heero, son Heero ! Il ne le verrait plus jamais ! Mais n'avait t-il pas choisi la meilleure option ? Heero était assez intelligent pour le comprendre, non ? Soupirant, il se releva et marcha en direction de Thèbes.

Ilouni se réveilla, ses muscles encore douloureux de sa chute contre les rochers. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour rencontrer deux regards : l'un emeraude, l'autre turquoise.

-Majesté, Shed ?

-Ilouni ! Par Isis, tu te réveilles enfin ! Si tu savais à quel point nous nous sommes inquiétés ! Répondit Nefer d'une voix tremblante.

-J'ai … J'ai rêvé…. Seigneur pharaon, j'ai vu Isis ! Je l'ai vu, elle, la magicienne !

-Tu as fait un présage ! C'est de bon augure ! Qu'as-tu vu ?

-J'ai vu… Un être qui me ressemblait presque comme un jumeau sauf que ses yeux étaient froids et … Bridés ! Je crois… Je crois que c'était le jeune homme dont Shin, enfin, Duo, nous parlait si souvent, Heero, je crois…. Et j'ai vu Duo, il pleurait, c'était douloureux…Et enfin, j'ai vu Isis, elle me rassurait ! Elle me disait que je n'allais pas mourir ! Que tant que Duo serait à mes côtés, il ne m'arriverait rien ! Et que je pouvais revenir tranquillement à la vie car j'avais encore une mission à terminer !

-Il faut te dire, intervint Shed, que Duo à disparu suite à la tempête de sable depuis maintenant un mois et demi ! Je suis désolé !

-Il va revenir, je suis sûr, je le sens en moi ! Comme si j'étais lié à lui et que je savais, enfin… Oh, je sais pas trop ! Je suis fatigué !

-Repose-toi, il vaut mieux ! Répondit Nefer en le bordant comme un enfant.

-Il me fait peur, tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un songe ? Demanda encore une fois Shed à son Pharaon

-J'en suis persuadé, mais un songe de quel nature ? N'oublions pas non plus qu'il a pu être victime d'une illusion de Seth puisque c'est lui qui commandait la tempête !

-Justement ! Et où est Duo ! Il devrait, selon lui, être là, non ?

-Mais je suis là ! Répondit une troisième voix venant de l'entrée de la salle du trône.

-DUO !! S'exclamèrent les deux amis en se retournant vers l'origine de la voix.

-C'est bien moi ! Je suis désolé de m'être absenté, mais je ne sais pas comment, sûrement à cause de la magie de Seth, je suis retourné à mon époque !Mais j'ai autre chose de plus urgent malheureusement, où est Ilouni ?

Les deux égyptiens se regardèrent et se fut Nefer qui entreprit de lui expliquer. Bizarrement, cela n'étonnait pas le natté. Quand le Pharaon eut fini de parler, il demanda :

-Ilouni serait assez rétablit pour voyager ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'y penses pas ! S'insurgea Nefer alors que Shed fronçait les sourcils.

-Il n'est pas assez rétablit pour un voyage ! Il a presque eut la colonne vertébrale cassée, et il ne c'est réveillé qu'il y a deux heures !

-Je sais mais,…Répondit Duo commençant à s'énerver

-Ce serait le tuer ! Fini le blond

-CA SUFFIT QUATRE !!!!

Puis devant l'air mi-blessé, mi-interrogatif du blond, il soupira et entreprit de s'expliquer :

-Je suis désolé, mais… Je, j'ai une mission qui me demande de sacrifier mes amis ! Tu me rappelles mon meilleur ami, quatre ! Probablement ton descendant…Et il est vraiment mère poule, comme toi ! Mais, là je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! J'ai besoin d'Ilouni, je sais d'expérience qu'il est résistant ! Il faut que j'agisse vite ! Et avec lui ! J'ai déjà sacrifié mes amis pour venir vous aider, ne me refusez pas Ilouni !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens avec toi ! S'éleva une quatrième voix !

-Ilouni ! Non ! Je m'y oppose ! Tonna Nefer

-Désolé, majesté ! Que Mâat me pardonne mais je dois y aller ! C'est également la mission qui m'est confié, je dois la remplir !

-Nous comprenons ! Intervient Shed avant que le Pharaon n'ajoute autre chose ! Soyez prudent, vous deux ! Et que les dieux vous protège !

-Merci !S'inclina Duo avant de sortir avec Ilouni sur les talons !

***

_AC 195, Heero (POV)_

« Voilà près de trois semaines que tu es parti ! Voilà trois semaines que j'ai quitté les autres ! J'ai envoyé un mail à J lui disant que je ne prenais plus d'ordre de mission pendant une durée indéterminée !

J'imagine la colère qu'il a du ressentir lorsqu'il a lut la lettre et qu'il a réalisé que son soldat parfait n'existe plus. A cause de toi ! Sa colère doit être égale à la mienne, lorsque je t'ai perdu ! La colère de l'impuissance à t'aider ! Je t'aimais, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te le dire, maintenant ! Je suis en Egypte, dans la vallée des rois ! Si je traverse le Nil, j'arrive à Louxor, ex-Thèbes, La où tout commence pour toi ! Peut-être trouverais-je une piste ? Quoi qu'il en soit, attends-moi ! J'arrive, mon amour, je vais te rejoindre, soit patient »

***

_AC 195, QG new Orlean_

-C EST TOTALEMENT INADMISSIBLE !!!! Tonna J pour la dernière fois !

-Calme-toi, ça sert à rien de s'énerver ! répondit G

-Facile, toi, tu passes tout à ton protégé ! Bougonna encore J

-Nous n'en savons pas plus ! Intervint Quatre ! Nous aussi avons reçu une lettre qui nous expliquait que Duo avait disparu et qu'il partait à sa recherche ! 

-Que Maxwell disparaisse est déjà étonnant mais que Yui le suive, ça !

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien ! Murmura Quatre.

***

_Ancien Egypte :_

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Ilouni ?

-Non, rien, rien…

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'ils étaient repartit dans la vallée des rois a la recherche d'indice et Duo sentait vaguement que quelque chose gênait son ami, même si celui-ci cachait presqu'aussi bien ses sentiment que son Hee-chan !

-Tu es mauvais menteur, Ilouni !

-Quoi ? Oh, mais, non, c'est juste que … J'ai l'impression que … Qu'il y a une sorte de lien entre nous, non ? Je te ressens en moi ! Pourquoi ?

Duo le regarda un moment et fini par soupirer.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'on attend de nous alors ?

-Moi, je crois que… MHhhhh !!

-Quoi ? Duo se tourna vers son ami avant de voir qu'il était aux mains de plusieurs égyptiens. Il jugea plus prudent de se laisser faire. 

-Vous vous apprêtez à gravir la cîme de l'occident, territoire de Mâat, déesse de la rectitude ! Nul mortel ne peut passer sous peine de se brûler à son feu sacré ! Déclara un des agresseurs

-Je suis le Shinigami, je décide moi-même si je meurs où non !

-Tu es bien imprudent ! Je vais vous conduire au chef, il représente lui-même la justice au sein de la montagne !

Duo sourit à cette remarque, il savait très bien à qui il aurait à faire ! Un sourire shinigami se dessina sur ses lèvres : les prochains jours promettaient beaucoup d'amusement.

A suivre :

Syeda : Ahah !! Et qui représente la justice ?

Duo : Nous le savons…

Syeda+Duo : Mais on vous le dira pas-euh !!

Les autres G-boys : è___é 


	6. Face à la déesse Maât

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : Historique,  légende, yaoi…

Couple : Heero x Duo sous-entendu !

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi !

Note : Je rappelle :

Heero = Ilouni

Trowa = Shed

Quatre = Nefer

Wufei = Sobek

Bâ = lors de la mort, l'âme se présente à Osiris et le bâ, l'esprit prend une forme de faucon !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Carina D :** Bien deviné ! C'est Wufei, mais c'était évident ! C'était juste pour faire un vrai-faux mystère ! ^___^

**Christine : **Pareil, c'est bien Wufei, qui me dit de te dire que si tu l'appelais encore Wufifi il te tuait… Mais, par souci de justice, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne le fera pas !

**Yami ni hikari : **Merciiiiiiiiiiii pour touttttttttttttttttt

**Kaoro : **Tiens, tu l'as enfin retrouvé, ta matière grise ?  C'est un miracle, en effet !!! (lol)  ^__________^

**Rei11 : **bravo, j'applaudit tes grandes connaissances sur les mythes égyptiens, je vais t'avouer que ça fait plaisir quand je tombe sur des gens comme toi et d'autre que ça ne soule pas !! Parce que moi, j'ai tendance à en parler beaucoup ! ^____^ 

**Makena : **Retenez la, je ne veux pas mourir !!! Makena, écoute, si tu me tues maintenant, Duo et Heero ne se retrouveront jamais !!! Laisse-moi…Euh,  quatre chapitres d'avance ?

**Kaory : **Malheureusement, ce n'est pas Treize. Perdu ! Mais, pour lot de consolation, voilà la suite ! Comment ça, c'est le même prix que le gagnant ? Encore mieux, pas de jaloux ! ^____^ 

Ce qui va ce passer entre Ilouni et Duo ? Eh bien… On verra ! Les dieux en déciderons ^____^

**Merci a vous et très bonne lecture !**

**Note : je tiens à m'excuser car j'ai fais une faute au nom de la déesse Maât ! ( Et pas mâat) ! Sorry**

**6) Face à Maât :**

****

_Egypte ancienne :_

Ils empruntèrent un passage sous la montagne. Ils avaient été capturé quelques heures plus tôt par un groupe qui se prétendaient justicier. Ilouni et Duo c'étaient concerté brièvement du regard et Duo avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de réel danger. Le natté avait d'ailleurs été surprit par la rapidité de compréhension de son ami, ce qui lui rappelait de plus en plus Heero. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. A l'heure qu'il était, ils avançaient tout deux sereinement et finirent par aboutir dans une sorte d'arène souterraine. Un homme se tenait dans l'ombre et ils furent conduit à lui. 

Duo s'avança et déclara :

-Je suis le Shinigami et je désire passer la cime d'occident.

-Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le dieux de la mort et pour moi, un allier de Seth et ennemi de Maât.

-Je suis la mort, pas le mal ! Je suis à la fois, Anubis, qui guide les âmes des défunts vers le tribunal d'Osiris et Osiris, qui juge les morts !

-Tu es surtout bien présomptueux ! S'emporta  l'homme. Et pourquoi gravir la montagne de la déesse de l'équilibre ?

-Pour purifier mon âme a son feu sacré ! Et que le Bâ* parte porter mon esprit aux dieux pour qu'ils me juge !

Duo ne savaient pas pourquoi il disait toutes ces choses mais cela sortait tout naturellement. 

Tu me sembles sincère mais nos ennemis sont nombreux et rusés. Nous allons gravir la cime et nous présenter à la déesse. Si elle te brûle, se sera fini et nous tuerons ton compagnon qui sera jugé comme traître, mais si elle t'épargne, nous nous excuserons et nous nous prosternerons devant vous.

Duo échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec son ami et accepta la proposition.

Le gardien sortit de l'ombre mais le natté ne le regarda pas. Il ne lèverait pas le regard sur lui tant que son innocence n'aura pas été prouvée à Maât. 

Ils gravirent la montagne d'occident dans un silence religieux. Arrivé au sommet, Duo constata que la chaleur y était oppressante, le peu d'ombre ne suffisait pas à les protéger du soleil.

Ils s'assirent en silence

Le gardien attendait sa déesse

Le sauveur attendait un signe

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un cobra sorti de l'ombre et s'avança vers les intrus.

Il semblait furieux qu'un être humain empiète sur son territoire.

-Voici devant toi, l'incarnation de la déesse, incline-toi devant elle ! Annonça le gardien

Et Duo compris que ce n'était pas le feu du soleil qu'il devait craindre mais celui du venin du cobra.

Doucement mais fermement, il ancra son regard dans celui du serpent et s'inclina face à lui sans couper le contact visuel.

Le serpent siffla et se rua sur l'inconnu pour le mordre. Mais au dernier moment, il se redressa.

Aucun des deux n'avaient rompu le regard.  

Alors, a son tour, le Cobra s'inclina et reparti dans l'ombre.

Duo sourit et se retourna. Devant lui, le gardien s'était incliné.

-La déesse Maât te protège et accepte que tu franchisses la cime d'occident. Je respecte ma promesse et je m'incline devant toi !

-Relève-toi

Pour la première fois, Duo détailla enfin son vis-à-vis et sourit : Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-long qui pendait librement. Il n'avait que pour seul habit, un long pagne en lin et une ceinture en lin rouge ou était retenu un fourreau. A son cou, pendait une fine cordelette où était attachée un sac contenant plusieurs herbes protectrices. 

« Un Wuffy égytien » Songea Duo avec humeur. Il demanda :

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Sobek, je suis le gardien de la justice.

***

_Egypte AC 195_

Heero s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un buisson et observa un jeune dessinateur. Il avait la tête penchée et on ne distinguait pas ses traits mais il sembla au japonais qu'il le connaissait.

Il fini par nouer dialogue avec lui :

-Bonjour ! Que dessines-tu ?

-Tu ne devines pas, étranger ? Sourit le garçon. C'est le problème que tu as , tu n'as pas d'imagination. Se sont des choses essentiels dans ta quête !

-Dans ma quête ? Mais qui es-tu ?

-Je suis différent et semblable de toi !

Le jeune homme releva la tête et Heero eut un mouvement de recul. A quelque détail près, c'était lui-même qu'il regardait. Son double lui présenta son dessin et il le regarda.

C'était une photo des G-boys réuni dans le salon d'une des villas de Quatre à un détail près… Duo n'y était pas. A la  place qu'il devait occuper sur la photo se trouvait une faux.

Heero regarda de nouveau son double et reposa sa question :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Ilouni, paysans d'Egypte et ami de Duo.

-Où est Duo ?

-Il est avec moi ! 

-Et pourquoi n'est-il pas sur la photo ?

-Parce qu'il n'existe pas !

_Monsieur ?_

-Il n'existe pas !

_Monsieur !!!_

Heero ouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune homme agenouillé près de lui Il était un égyptien typique et le japonais soupira de soulagement.

-Vous allez bien, monsieur ?

-Je crois, oui, pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes arrivés, vous m'avez regardé bizarrement et vous vous êtes évanoui

-Que dessinais-tu ?

-La Déesse de la justice et de l'équilibre ! Maât !

-Aurais-tu entendu parler d'un certain Ilouni.

-Il n'y eut qu'une seule personne qui porta ce nom mais il est interdit de le prononcer ! On ne sait pas pourquoi il a été maudit. Le corps de cette personne est enterré au cœur de la Cime d'occident.

-Je te remercie ! 

Et il reprit son chemin.

Il s'interrogeait

Ce rêve n'était-il pas une prémonition ou un avertissement ? 

Qui était cet Ilouni dont le nom devenait une insulte ?

En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était que Duo était en danger ! 

Et, le meilleur moyen de le trouver et de retrouver son ami !

Il parti donc à la recherche du corps d'Ilouni !

A Suivre :

Syeda : le mystère s'épaissit

Duo : Tu me laisses avec un dangereux criminel ?

Syeda : Il faut bien vivre dangereusement, non ? Puis qui te dit que c'est un criminel ? 

Duo : …

Syeda : Pour avoir la suite, la formule magique : Revieuws !!!!! ^_________^ 


	7. Une liason dangereuse! 1

Auteur : Syeda, the Shadowangel

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: légende, fantasique… Mi-sérieux, mi-délire ! 

Couple : IlouniX Duo – HeeroXDuo ( sous-entendu)

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Note : je sais que je vous avaient promis un chapitre toutes les semaines mais un cruel manque de temps persiste et je m'en excuse ! C'est un retard ou un arrêt de fic ! Je choisis le retard ^_____^

Note2 : J'espère que ceux qui aime la mythologie ne seront pas choqué car les dieux ont un humour … Bizarre dans ma fic ! C'est la limite si Osiris va pas aller fumer un pétard mais il va quand même essayer de réaliser un exploit : avoir une conversation avec Hee-chan ! 

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Yami ni hikari : **Merciiii grande revieuweuse !!!!

**Kaory : **Désolé, t'as pas pu avoir la suite ! mais la voilà enfin Et Ilouni…Ah mystère, mystère !

**Lorelei A.F : **Heero, jaloux ? Si peu…Enfin, bon, pas grave pour ton retard !

**Mely : **Voici la suite !!!

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture !!!!!!!**

**Résumer :** Après une mission qui tourne mal, Duo est sauvé par la déesse Isis qui l'envoie dans le passé. Là, il découvre un paysan, Ilouni, qui est la copie conforme d'Heero mais sans les yeux bridé et ayant plus de parlotte Nefer, le pharaon, qui est celle de Quatre Shed, le chancelier, celle de Trowa (sans mèche) et Sobek, gardien de la montagne de la justice, qui est celle de Wufei. Mais un mauvais tour de Seth le renvoie en AC195 sans qu'il ait pu accomplir sa mission, mission dont il ignore tout ! Mais Isis viendra le rechercher : elle lui fait comprendre qu'Ilouni, le descendant D'Heero est en danger et que si il ne retourne pas dans le passer le sauver, Heero disparaîtra. Seul hic, s'il retourne dans le passé, il ne pourra jamais plus revenir à son époque ! Dans les deux cas, il perdait son Hee-chan ! Duo opte alors pour sa survie et retourna en Egypte ! En AC195, Heero  se rend en Egypte afin de trouver un moyen de ramener Duo mais Ilouni parvient à communiquer avec lui, clamant que Duo lui appartient ! Qui est véritablement Ilouni, est-il du bon ou du mauvais côté ? Et quel est le rôle de Duo ? C'est ce qu'Heero veux découvrir !

****

**7) Une liaison dangereuse :**

****

Pov Ilouni

-Ilouni ? Ilouni, réveille-toi ! 

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je croise un regard améthyste mi-rieur mi-troublé. 

-Une minute, j'arrive ! Répondis-je encore endormit

Je regarde mon ami s'en aller et je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Il ne sait pas qui je suis… Et il sait encore moins que je viens d'avoir une charmante conversation avec son amoureux… Et il ne le saura jamais. Heero, rassure-toi, je veillerai à ce qu'il n'arrive rien  à mon futur petit ami !

-Ilouni, dépêche toi, sinon,  Sobek va encore s'énerver !

-J'arrive !

Je soupire et je me lève. Bon sang, me servir de mes pouvoirs me demande vraiment beaucoup d'énergie ! Mais, après tout, je suis novice en la matière et je suis à ses ordres depuis seulement deux ans, alors… Je sors de ma tente et je croise le regard sévère de Sobek. Il frissonna ! Ce crétin de représentant de Mâat avait le don de m'énerver ! Je n'aurais pas donner cher de ma peau si c'est moi qui avait du affronter la déesse de la justice. 

Je détourne mon regard et vais rejoindre mon ami. Il soupire aussi en me voyant.

-Un problème Duo ?

-Désolé, c'est juste que… Tu ressembles tellement à Hee-chan, s'en est déroutant.

Malgré moi, mes poings se serrent ! Yui, tu vas crever !

Fin du pov

Duo retourna s'asseoir au côté de Sobek. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps ! Cela fait trois jours que nous voyageons avec toi et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te cerner. 

-Suis-je si différent de vous ?

-Shinigami ? Duo ? Qui es-tu ? Il y a en toi autant d'ombre que de lumière ! Es-tu un dieu ou un démon ?

-Tu en fais trop Sobek !

-J'en fait peut-être trop mais j'ai le sentiment que tu n'est pas innocent ! Ma déesse t'as peut-être permis de passer et je respecte son choix, je suis sûr qu'il est bon ! Mais, toi, sais-tu qui tu es ? Vraiment ?

Et il se leva.

-Nous allons nous remettre en route. Scellez-vos chevaux, s'il vous plaît !

Ils se remirent en route

***

Heero marchait depuis près de deux heures sans s'arrêter dans le désert, en direction de la cime d'occident ! Il revoyait sans cesse la photo sur laquelle Duo n'était pas. 

Malgré tout, il se maudit de n'avoir prit aucune précaution ! La soif se faisait tout doucement ressentir et il n'avait aucune gourde d'eau ! Se reprenant, il se dit qu'il était le soldat parfait et qu'il survivrait bien jusqu'à la cime ! Oui ! Mais une fois qu'il y serait, y trouvera t-il de l'eau ? Il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour mais il ne pouvait mourir sans avoir retrouver son ami !

Il arrivait à proximité et soupira de soulagement ! Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler ! Il sentit le sable s'enfoncer dangereusement sous ses pieds et son premier réflexe fut de s'accrocher à quelque chose ! Mais à quoi ? En plein désert et rien à proximité. Il ne bougea plus et réfléchit ! Il était coincé ! Doucement, mortellement, le sable l'engloutit !

***

-_Un jour Osiris et a femme, Isis, organisèrent une grande fête au palais pour fêter leur union. Parmi les invités, il y avait Nephtys, la sœur d'Isis et Seth, le frère d'Osiris. Celui-ci était, lui aussi, amoureux d'Isis. Jaloux de son frère, il envisagea de le tuer ! Alors, pendant la fête, il entraîna Osiris dans les jardins royaux…_

_-Que se passa t-il ? _

_-La suite demain, mon fils !_

Heero ouvrit lentement les paupières et sa première pensée fut pour constater qu'il était vivant ! Se mettant en position assise, il regarda autour de lui, laissant sa vue s'habituer à l'obscurité régnante et guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Rien. 

Aucune bruit !

Le néant !

Il se redressa et fit quelque pas avant d'heurter un objet ! 

-Qui ose venir dans ma demeure ! Gronda une voix

-Heero Yui !

Aussitôt, la lumière se fit et, seulement, Heero réalisa où il était !

Une chambre mortuaire ! 

Une tonne d'or !

Un cercueil du même métal !

… Et une voix pour couronner le tout !

-Montrez-vous ! Qui êtes-vous !

Un léger froissement lui parvint et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à…

-Euh… Vous êtes ?

-Je suis Osiris ! Dieu des morts et garant de l'au-delà !

-…

***

-**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!**

...Et tout la maisonnée fut réveiller !

Trowa se leva d'un bon, ayant reconnu la voix de Quatre, et manqua de se cartonner en beauté, se débattant dans ses draps ! Finalement, il arriva devant la chambre de son ami en même temps que Wufei. Depuis que Duo et Heero avait disparut, Quatre alignait malaise sur malaise et avait supplier Trowa de faire chambre à part : il voulait du calme  car son empathie était à son maximum. Trowa avait accepté facilement en voyant l'état de nerfs dans lequel son petit ami était.  

Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita au chevet de son ange blond !

-Chuttttt ! Quatre, ça va aller ! Murmura t-il en le voyant prit de convulsions. 

Il le prit dans ses bras et resta, ainsi, à le serrer contre lui ! Finalement le blond se calma et se blottit de lui-même dans le bras de son petit ami ! Un verre d'eau apparut devant lui et il leva les yeux vers Wufei.

-J'ai appeler Sally, elle ne va pas tarder !

Quatre hocha la tête et le chinois sortit, laissant les deux amants ensemble !

-Quatre, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te tracasse ! Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si je ne sais même pas quel est le problème ?

-Je m'excuse Trowa ! Je vais te le dire mais je doute que tu puisses m'aider !

-… C'est ton empathie, c'est ça ?

Le blond hocha la tête !

-C'est confus dans ma tête ! Je ressens plusieurs émotions mais j'ignore d'où elles viennent ! Je ressens certaines ondes d'Heero ! Il a l'air de souffrir ! Mais il y a des ondes semblable au sienne qui viennent me … Comme si on parasitait mon cerveau ! Ça fait assez mal ! Comme si on voulait couper mon lien avec Heero ! 

-Une personne qui serait de sa famille ?

-Plus où moins ! C'est assez flou ! Deux noms me reviennent souvent en tête ! Ilouni, je pense que c'est lui qui m'envoie des ondes parasites ! Et Duo ! Mais, lui je ne le « capte » plus, je sais pas pourquoi !

Ensuite, ce n'est plus des ondes mais des images ! Je vois Duo qui essaie de nous appeler, puis il disparaît et du sang envahi peu à peu ma vision… Et je ressens de la douleur !

Chaque nuit, c'est de plus en plus violent… 

Il éclata en sanglot et s'accrocha à Trowa !

-J'en peu plus… Je tiendrais plus, Trowa ! Je suis fatigué !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Sally !

Elle examina l'adolescent et lui injecta un calmant. Ensuite, une fois qu'il se fut rendormit, ils rejoignirent Wufei au salon.

-Alors ? Demanda ce dernier !

Trowa leur répéta la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son amant et regarda Sally :

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Il est conscient de ses limites ! Il a raison, il ne tiendra plus longtemps ! Je vais finir par devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital !

-Je pense…Nous n'avons pas de mission prévue ! Nous pourrions suivre la piste de Yui, non ?

-Et laisser Quatre seul ?

-Sally le prend avec elle et nous, on bouge…Je refuse de rester les bras croisés !

-Je suis d'accord, mais… Comment retrouverez-vous Heero ? Intervient Sally

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et dirent d'une seule voix

-SON PORTABLE !!!!!!!

***

-Donc, vous êtes un dieu ? Demanda de nouveau Heero après avoir reprit son souffle.

-Il me semble que c'est la troisième fois que vous me le demandez, quelle ironie pour un soldat qui est censé être parfait ! Répondit malicieusement le dieu

-D'accord !!!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-On peut continuer longtemps comme ça Heero !

-Euh… Où est Duo ?

-Dans le passé ! ^___^

-…A cause de votre femme !

-Ah les femmes…

-Pouvez pas être sérieux deux minutes !

-Mais je suis sérieux ! Tu débarques dans mon tombeau, j'ai la bonté de ne pas t'expulser, de t'écouter et de te dérider et tu voudrais que je fasse encore plus d'efforts ! Mais c'est moi le dieu, pas toi !

-…

-Le dialogue, tu connais pas ?

-…

-C'est pas gagné ! 

-Je veux Duo !

-J'avais compris !

-…

-Bon, ça va, je vais t'aider ! 

-…

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-…

Il passa sa main devant les yeux du japonais et ...

-Zut, j'ai oublié qu'on avait pas d'air, ici !

Puis voyant que l'adolescent allait tomber dans les pommes :

-Bon, vais peut-être le ramener à la surface ! Bon sang, il y a des avantages à être mort !

A suivre :

Syeda : Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres !!! Contente moua !!!!!

Duo : ça part en couille !

Heero : C'est du n'importe quoi !

Syeda : Meuh non ! Je vous dis tout de suite, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre étant donné que je voulais absolument mettre des commentaires ultra-débiles à tout bout de phrase ! Et je me suis éclaté en écrivant la conversation entre Hee-chou et Osiris !

Enfin, bon, si vous voulez que je continue cette soi-disant histoire : REVIEUWSSSS !!!!!! En plus, j'en reçois de moins en moins, alors !!! Vous êtes prévenu ! ^_________^


	8. Les dieux sont tombés sur la tête

Auteur : Syeda, the Shadowangel

Genre : Vous avez quelque chose contre les dieux qui deviennent complètement fou ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi alors on va pas s'éterniser sur le sujet !!!

Heero : Tu comptais me séparer Duo combien de mois encore ?

Syeda : -____- 

Heero : J'attends !

Syeda : J'm'excuse !

**Réponses aux revieuws:**

**Crystal_yuy:** je suis vraiment contente que le dialogue Osiris/Heero t'ai plus car moi, je le cache pas, j'étais écroulé de rire en le tapant !

**Mely :** Qui est Ilouni ? Bonne question et réponse dans ce chapitre !!

**Clôtho :**Toi aussi, t'as aimé ce dialogue ? Eh bien !! Ilouni vire très méchant et rassure-toi, mes fics se terminent toujours bien !

**Lorelei A.F : **psychopathe moi ? Euh, en fait oui, tout le monde me le dit mais je suis fière de l'être !!! ^___^

**Jason –d :** Ca c'est du suspense en voici, en voilà !Et c'est pas fini !

**Yami ni hikari : **Marci marci ! (je m'incline !!)

**Fuu-san : ( et kaze) :** pas besoin d'avoir de grande connaissance pour lire cette fic, tu sais !Mais je te remercie Pour ta revieuw et celle que tu m'as laissé pour Pierres Précieuses ! Ps : Ta revieuw m'a fait beaucoup rire !!

**Azalea :** Coucou et merci beaucoupppppppp !!!!!!!!!

**Gros merci à vous et bonne lecture !! Et ^pardon pour le retard !! ( je suis en bloc !!!)**

**Attention : **

**Evidement, quand j'ai commencer ma fic, je savais pas ou j'allais aboutir alors maintenant il risque d'y avoir confusion alors je précise ici que :**

**Il y a deux Sobek :**

**-Le premier est l'ancêtre de Wufei et est avec Duo**

**-Le deuxième est le dieu et est avec Heero**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**8) Les dieux sont tombés sur la tête ( définitivement !)**

****

Quand Heero reprit ses esprits, il constata qu'il n'y avait plus non une personne mais bien deux.

-Que ?! Murmura t-il en passant en position assise.

-Tiens, le beau au bois dormant se réveille ? Chantonna le dieu des morts

-…

-C'est pas encore ça ! Soupira t-il !

-Père, je crois que tu le soule ! Rigola le nouveau venu. Excuses mon père, il a un humour lamentable mais avec le temps, on s'y fait !

-Fils indigne ! Grogna Osiris, vexé de s'être fait reclaper par sa propre descendance !

**-**Qui es-tu ? Demanda Heero

-Je suis Horus, dieu protecteur du ciel d'Egypte ! Père m'a tout raconté, je suis là pour t'aider, si tu le veux bien ! Le voyage jusqu'à ton ami ne sera pas facile et il te faudra bien une présence divine pour remonter dans le passé. 

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! Murmura t-il !

-Bien, tout est réglé, je vous laisse et je retourne à mes…Euh…Hautes occupation ! Adieu, enfin, àmoi ! Dit Osiris en disparaissant sous le regard morne du soldat parfait et celui lassé de son fils.

-En gros, il va aller roupiller ! Traduisit Horus

Heero tourna son regard vers le dieu restant. Celui-ci soutint son regard en souriant.

-Ne me confond pas avec mon père, je suis sain d'esprit, moi ! Allons, ne traînons plus ! En avant l'aventure ! Hurla Horus en se transformant en son animal de prédilection, c'est-à-dire le faucon.

Heero le suivi, doutant de la parole du dieu !

***

Sobek s'arrêta et fit un signe pour appeler Duo à lui.

-Nous arrivons dans une impasse, nous ne pouvons plus avancer !

-C'est possible, sans les chevaux ! Répondit Duo en examinant les parois du ravin dans lequel ils avaient avancés ! Il faut escalader les parois et passer de l'autre côté !

-Possible et suicidaire ! Trancha Sobek. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer.

-Alors, restez ici, je vous remercie pour votre aide et je vais continuer seul ! 

-En ce cas, adieu, ami ! Que les dieux soient avec toi !

-Je viens aussi ! S'exclama Ilouni

Duo hocha la tête et ils se remirent en route sous l'œil suspect de Sobek le Protecteur.

Brusquement, ce dernier fut sorti de sa contemplation par le cri d'un de ses hommes ! Et il poussa un cri d'horreur mais n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose car la gigantesque tempête de sable s'abattis sur eux. 

Duo tourna la tête en direction des cris et Ilouni l'imita. La tempête de sable les englouti tous les deux et Duo n'eut pas le temps de remarquer le sourire de son ami

***

Heero ouvrit péniblement les yeux, comme chaque matin depuis son arrivé en Egypte ! Lui qui n'avait jamais eut de mal pour se réveiller avait été définitivement saoulé des bavardages des deux dieux. Il en venait à préférer le flot habituel de parole du natté. Il se tourna et …

Se trouva face à face avec une gueule remplie de dents pointues 

Sa seule pensée fut :

-HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

***

Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux 

-Ilouni ?

-…

-Ilouni, t'es là ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, l'américain se releva, heureux d'être encore en vie ! Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était dans une sorte de tombeau

-Je t'attendais, Shinigami !

Duo se tourna en direction de la voix mais n'aperçut que les ténèbres.

-Qui est là ?

-Tu ne devines pas ! Répondit la voix

-Seth, peut-être ? Peu importe, montre toi !

-Tu sais qui je suis mais malgré tout, tu veux me voir ? Est-ce de la stupidité ou de l'inconscience ? Susurra la voix.

-Shinigami n'a peur de personne !

-Mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis réellement ! Veux-tu vraiment me voir ?

-Montrez-vous !

Alors les ténèbres se dissipèrent et le dieu du mal apparut !

-Oh mon dieu, dit l'américain avant de s'écrouler !

***

-Vraiment bizarre, ces humain, ils crient pour un rien !

Heero regarda encore une fois le nouveau venu avant de lancer un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue vers Horus ! Celui-ci, nullement impressionné (n'oubliez pas que son père est le dieux des morts !!) continua de sourire !Il avait reprit sa forme humaine au moment où Heero avait crier !

-Tu es Sobek, n'est-ce pas ! Demanda t-il au crocodile devant lui

-C'est exact, Je suis le dieux protecteur terrestre de l'Egypte ! Tu connais bien ta mythologie, toi !

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Murmura Heero

-Si, les dieux sont immortels ! Seulement nous ne nous manifestons plus depuis que l'Egypte ne croit plus qu'en l'existence d'un dieu unique ! Répondit le crocodile

-…

-Vous êtes d'un bavard ! Alors, cher cousin, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Voilà, un des amis de cet humain est malencontreusement dans le passé par la faute de ma chère mère ! Il aimerait aller le rejoindre car, apparemment il est en danger car Seth le cherche ! 

-Seth ne fait jamais rien pour rien ! Fit remarquer Sobek en prenant une forme humaine et en s'installant près de son cousin !

-j'ignore ce qu'il veut mais il est en danger ! Allez Sobek, aide-moi, je peux pas faire la compression temporelle tout seul !

-Montre –moi à quoi il ressemble ! Demanda t-il à Heero

Celui-ci sorti de sa poche une photo ou ils étaient dans un parc d'attraction à l'anniversaire du natté ! 

Le dieu terrestre la prit et fronça les sourcils ! Il la montra à Horus qui s'exclama !

-C'est impossible !

***

-Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Murmura pour la centième fois Duo. C'était lui, le dieu du mal, c'était son portrait craché ! 

-Si Duo, tu as vu tous les ancêtres de tes amis mais pas le tien ! Le dieu du mal ne meurt jamais, il se réincarne encore et encore. 

-C'est faux !

-C'est la vérité et tu le sais ! Tu as choisit le chemin de la guerre ! N'éprouves-tu pas un plaisir à tuer, n'aimes-tu pas l'odeur du sang ? C'est ta véritable nature, JE suis ta véritable nature !

-C'est impossible ! 

-Tu t'es fait connaître sous le nom de Shinigami, non ! Le dieu de la mort ! C'est un signe !

-Que me voulez-vous ! Hurla Duo à bout de nerfs

-Toi ! Je te veux toi ! Je veux ton corps car je ne suis qu'esprit !Je veux ta voix pour transmettre mes désirs !

-NON !!!!  
-Tu n'as plus le choix ! Ton ami te recherche, il m'est facile d'envoyer quelques sbires le tuer ! Choisi !

-Je…

-Tu ne sera pas seul, je te le promet ! Viens à moi, maintenant !

C'est en pensant à Heero, le cœur gonflé de tristesse et les larmes aux yeux qu'il s'avança vers le dieu du mal !

Il senti Seth prendre possession de son corps et ne pu réprimer un cri ! Tout son être le brûlait et il se sentit glisser vers l'inconscience !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient devenus froids ! Un bruit se fit entendre et il se tourna vers Ilouni qui l'observait, en retrait !

-Tout s'est déroulé exactement comme prévu, Maître ? Demanda ce dernier

Le dieu du mal, désormais sous l'apparence de Duo vint p^près de lui et l'embrassa avant de se coller contre son futur amant :

-On ne peut mieux !

Puis plus bas

-Le jeu peut enfin commencer !

A suivre :

Je crois que les g-boys et moi n'avons plus aucun commentaire à faire sur ce chapitre, alors donnez-nous le vôtre !!! REVIEUWWWWWWW please !


	9. Heero face au dieu du mal partie 1

Auteur : Shaar-luna ex : Syeda

Genre : Légende, fantastique, yaoi….

Couple : IlouniXDuo, HeeroX Duo

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Raziel :** Ravi de te voir et je satisfais ton impatience !

**Yami ni hikari :** la voici, la voil

**Ouky :** surprenant ? Vraiment ? Ben, merci du compliment !

**DeathSlave/ Jason : **merci, moi aussi j'adore l'Egypte ! J'espère que ta sœur ne t'a pas étrip

**Makena : **COUCOU !!!!!!!  Ca faisait vraiment longtemps ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! Tes petits commentaires me manquait !!!!Enfin !

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture !**

**9)Heero face au dieu du mal (1ère partie)**

****

Heero regarda alternativement  Horus et Sobek

-Vous pouvez me répéter ça ? 

-Ton ami est la réincarnation de Seth, le dieu de la mort ! Je comprends maintenant les motivations de mon oncle ! Murmura pensivement Horus

-Oncle ?

-Seth est le frère d'Osiris, en gros c'est mon oncle !!! Expliqua le Faucon

-De mieux en mieux …

-Seth à été détruit il a des milliers d'années par Osiris ! Expliqua Sobek. Seth est un dieu  donc il est immortel ! Osiris l'a repoussé jusqu'au fin fond du désert ! C'est son territoire ! 

-Plus personne ne savait le voir car il n'avait plus d'enveloppe charnelle suite à sa confrontation avec mon père ! Compléta Horus. Ceux qui traversaient le désert et s'attiraient les foudres de Seth ne voyaient que son ombre ! Nous n'avons pas pensés qu'il attendrait le moment propice pour… 

-Pour quoi ? Demanda Heero au bord de la crise de nerf . POUR QUOI !!!!!!!!

-Seth avait besoin d'un corps semblable en tout point avec son ancienne apparence ! D'habitude,  même en se réincarnant, on est pas en tout point le sosie parfait de sa réincarnation ! Ton ami l'est ! Jusqu'aux yeux mauve ! Et Seth va vouloir s'emparer de son corps au détriment de son âme ! 

-ALORS IL FAUT AGIR IMMEDIATEMENT !!! Hurla Heero 

-En effet !  Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Gronda Sobek ! Donne moi la main, Humain !

Heero donna la main aux deux et une fois le cercle formé, Horus incanta :

_-Par Amon-R_, _Dieu des dieux et père de tous en tout temps, écoute la prière de tes fils ! Moi Horus, fils dieu protecteur d'Egypte te demande audience ! _

_Moi Sobek, dieu protecteur d'Egypte te somme de répondre à notre demande !_

_-Fait nous voyager dans le temps à la recherche du maudit ! Mène-nous vers Seth !_

Un halo bleu les éclaira et Heero ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait toujours dans le désert mais il était aux pieds de la montagne d'occident ! 

-Ouf ! On est arrivé entier ! Soupira Horus

Heero tourna vers le dieu un visage perplexe :

-Entier ?

-Euh oui ! (Grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe du dieu)Disons que nous on risquait de venir en morceau que ça n'aurait pas été mortel mais  pour toi ^___^ 

-Et je suppose que vous avez oubliez de me prévenir ? 

-Ben…

-Bon, tu veux retrouver ton copain oui ou non ? Demanda Sobek en regardant la roche devant lui !

-Hn !

-…

-Hai… Oui quoi !!

-Ah, je me disais aussi !

***

-Maître, des intrus devant la montagne ! S'exclama Ilouni

-Je les attendais ! N'oublie pas que j'ai une grande surprise pour eux ! Rigola le dieu du mal en regardant les six corps étendu à ses pieds !

-Va les chercher, Ilouni ! Reprit le jeune homme en faisant voleter sa tresse 

***

-Petite question ! Dans la falaise, on trouvera Seth ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Horus

-Et comment rendre t'on DANS la falaise ?

--____- 

-En me suivant messieurs ! Reprit une nouvelle voix

-Heero se tourna aussi vite que ses réflexe le lui permettaient ! (C'est-à-dire très vite) Et braqua son revolver en direction du nouvel arrivant ! Mais ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa tout de même un peu !

Ilouni se trouvait devant une sorte d'entrée secrète et affichait un sourire satisfait en examinant son futur descendant : Il lui ressemblait sans la lueur froide dans la yeux et la peau plus mat !

-Tu dois être Heero, je présume ! Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Un peu trop même !

-Où est-il ?

-Pas très bavard ! Il nous attends, suivez moi !

Personne ne bougea

-Quel manque de confiance ! Vous êtes d'une telle impolitesse ! S'exclama l'égyptien en éclatant de rire ! Il n'est pas très patient ! vous devriez vous dépêcher ! Dit –il en entrant

Heero se tourna vers les deux dieux et les consulta du regard. Finalement il emboîta le pas à son ancêtre suivit des deux dieux

Au bout de quelques mètres, Heero ne pu retenir un petit cri d'exclamation ! Lui qui s'était attendu à quelque chose genre : roche-roche- pierre-roche… au long de son chemin, il trouva les murs et les couloirs qu'ils prirent richement décorés ! Il se tourna vers Horus et Sobek afin d'obtenir quelques explications. Ceux-ci lui rendirent un sourire quelque peu emprunt de compassion !

-C'est, expliqua Horus, une sorte de dimension parallèle où nous autres, dieux, avons notre royaume !Et là, tu es dans le royaume de Seth….

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où se dressait plusieurs pilliers finement ciselés et où au fond, se trouvait un large trône…

-Je vous les ai amené, maître ! 

Heero et les deux divinités avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au trône alors que Duo se levait !

-Hee-chan, ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama t'il !-

Il voulu se jeter sur ledit Hee-chan …. Et se retrouva avec un revolver braqué sur son front !

-Ne m'approche pas, Seth !

-Mais Hee-chan, c'est moi !

-MENTEUR !!

-Tu ne peux nous berner, Seth . Répondit tranquillement Sobek en le regardant droit dans les yeux !

-Duo n'aurait pas cette attitude face à l'ennemi ! Ajouta Heero

« Duo » eut un sourire ironique. 

-Heero, je dois t'avouer que e corps est parfait pour moi ! Mais son esprit a un point faible ! Et tu sais quel est ce point faible ? Toi ! Il suffit de lui dire que je peux te tuer en claquant des doigts et il est prêt à tout accepter !Et ton point faible à toi, il est plus qu'évident ! C'est Duo ! Tu n'osera pas me tuer alors ôte ce revolver de ma tempe, s'il te plaît !

-Tu n'es pas Duo ! Duo a un regard doux, profond ! Où règne une étincelle de joie de vivre ! Il n'a pas tes yeux, ces yeux froid et calculateur…TU N ES PAS DUO !!!!

-Quelles jolies paroles !!!!  Mais Duo ne peut plus t'entendre ! En attendant, je t'ai amené une petite surprise !

Il claqua plusieurs fois dans ses mains  et la lumière au fond de la pièce se fit : trois personnes apparurent bâillonnées ! Heero n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à les identifier ! Malgré son air fragile et son aura douce mais puissante, il su qu'il s'agissait de Néfer, l'ancêtre de Quatre le calme et impassible Shed, ancêtre de Trowa et l'austère mais juste Sobek le protecteur, ancêtre de Wufei !

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Horus avec une expression de dégoût ! Tu es vraiment un lâche, Seth !

-La fin justifie les moyens, non ? Ricana le dieu du mal

-Tu comptes les tuer, c'est ça ! Gronda Sobek (le dieu) 

-Si je les tues maintenant, il n'y aura pas de descendance possible ! Ce serait une belle opportunité de voir ton monde s'écrouler, non,Hee-chan ? Nargua Seth

-Je t'en empêcherai ! Et je repartirai avec Duo !

-J'en doute, Rigola le dieu alors qu'Ilouni le rejoignit près du trône. Seth l'empoigna et l'embrassa sensuellement. Ilouni répondit à l'invitation en se collant contre son maître. 

Heero commença sérieusement a voir rouge et voulu se jeter sur eux. Il n'entendit pas les protestations des deux divinités, il s'élança et… Heurta une barrière invisible. Seth se dégagea de son nouvel amant et regarda Heero avec amusement

-Décidément, tu es prévisible ! Mais je trouve que tu es aussi amusant ! Nous allons corser le jeu !

Il tapa dans ses mains et apparut trois autres personnes !

-Non, c'est pas possible… Murmura le soldat parfait sous le choc !

-Bienvenue en enfer, beau brun ! 

A suivre :

Shaar-Luna : y a pas… On approche de la fin !

Duo : C'est pas trop tôt !

Heero : on voudrait rentrer  chez nous !

Shaar-Luna : …Ah….

Quatre : euh les gars ? 

Duo : Oui Quat-chan

Quatre :Je crois qu'on est pas prêt de partir ! ^____^ 

Duo : D'autre chapitre ?

Quatre : non, Harry Potter !

Trowa : ?

Shaar-Luna : Ah oui, ma fic cross-over ! 

Wufei : ONNA !

Shaar-Luna : Bon, je veux vos commentaires, et vous aurez la fin ! Donc A VOS REVIEUWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Les g-boys : -____-,,,,,,,,,


	10. Heero face au dieu du mal partie 2 Enfin...

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : Yaoi, historico-fantastique,…

Couple : Hee-chan x Duo-chan !!!!

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, de toute manière, je m'en fous, je les utilise quand même !!!!!!!

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Ouky :** Valà la suite

**Ressurextion :** Idem, valà la suite

**Cltho :** En effet, ça c'est pas arrang ! Mais c'est la fin, donc, croise les doigts ! Sinon, je ne veux pas la fin des g-boys, je t'assure ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes le dialogue des dieux !

**Makena : **ça y est, je suis sortie de ma chambre avec le drapeau blanc, et Heero ne m'a pas tu ! Promis, je vais rendre Duo mais ME TUEZ PAS !!!!! T___T

**Merci à vous de m'avoir encouragée et bonne lecture !!!**

**10) Enfin chez soi !**

-Bienvenue en enfer, beau brun ! Susurra le dieu du mal !

Devant lui, également inconscient, se trouvait

-Trowa, Quatre, Wufei….Mais que ?

-Il n'y a pas qu'Isis, Osiris , Horus et Sobek qui savent aller dans le futur ! Je suis le dieu du mal, un des plus grands dieux égyptien !

-Que veux-tu de moi ? Demanda Heero 

-Moi ? Rien, personnellement, disons que c'est toi qui te mets en travers de ma route ! Mais Ilouni, lui, je crois qu'il à une dent contre toi !

- ?

-Duo m'appartient ! Intervint Ilouni qui était resté près de son dieu ! 

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Gronda Heero. Duo m'avait dit du bien de toi, il te faisait confiance ! Si tu l'aimais, tu ne l'aurais jamais trahi !

-C'est de ta faute ! Il était terriblement amoureux de toi et tu l'as à peine remarqu ! Il était malheureux ! Seth m'a promis que si je lui apportais son corps pour qu'il se réincarne à nouveau, il serait à moi ! Et tu ne peux plus rien y faire ! 

-Seth, tu es complètement fou ! Marmonna Horus en asseyant de contacter son père tandis que Sobek cherchait une solution 

-Peut-être, concéda le dieu, mais je suis en position de force, vous ne pouvez plus rien ! Ilouni, tue Heero !

Ilouni se' rua sur le soldat parfait qui esquiva difficilement ! Apparement, le dieu avait donné à son amant une force et une rapidité hors du commun et pour une fois, remercia J de lui avoir  fait subir un bien trop dur entraînement !

-Seth, arrête ça ! Cria Horus quand il se senti aspiré par une sorte de gouffre ! Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir le regard lourd d'incompréhension  de Sobek avant de s'évanouir !

L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparut, Heero se retrouva donc seul avec Ilouni sous le regard amusé de Seth 

Le combat tournait en faveur d'Ilouni et Heero se demandait combien de temps il lui restait quand une sourde détonation se fit entendre. L'instant suivant, le corps d'Ilouni s'effondra aux pieds du soldat parfait ! 

-On dirait que je me suis réveillé à temps ! Dit Wufei en pointant son arme sur le dieu !

Trowa se réveilla à son tour et regarda autour de lui ! avant de sortir son arme et de la braquer également sur le dieu !

Heero leur fit rapide récapitulatif des faits ! Seul Quatre ne se réveilla pas….

***

Quatre ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, tout était noir ! Il se regarda et constata qu'il était…

-…Un fantôme ?

-Non, plutôt un K !

Quatre se retourna et se trouva face à une jeune femme au regard d'or !

-Je suis Isis, déesse magicienne et épouse d'Osiris, dieu des morts ! 

-Pourquoi suis-je ici et qu'est-ce qu'un cas ? 

-Un K ! C'est le fait que ton âme soit hors de ton corps, et tu es ici car je t'ai appel !

-Pourquoi ? 

Pour toute réponse, elle se décala et laissa voir une forme prostrée sur le sol 

-Duo ? Mais 

Il se précipita vers le corps et le serra contre lui en l'appelant

-Il ne peut t'entendre ! Tu es à l'intérieur du cœur de ton ami. Il est prisonnier, toi seul peux l'aider ! 

-Comment ? 

-Ton pouvoir d'empathie combinée à mon pouvoir de télépathie devrait nous permettre de pouvoir lui parler et de le réveiller !

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? 

-Parce… Seth pense que Duo est sa réincarnation parce qu'il lui ressemble en tout point ! Seul Osiris et moi, savons la vérit ! En réalité, il est le descendant de Seth … et de moi !

Je suis l'épouse d'Osiris et nous je lui ai dis la vérité, que j'avais couché avec son frère et nous avons gardé cela secret ! Quand j'ai remarqué que j'étais enceinte de Seth, je n'ai osé lui avouer ! Osiris et moi l'avons élevé comme s'il était notre fils !

-C'est vous qui avez plonger Duo dans l'Égypte ancienne, que vouliez vous de lui, à la base ?

-Je voulais qu'il sache la vérité avant que Seth ne le découvre et s'en prenne à lui, mais le dieu du mal est tellement  perspicace. 

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

-Je ne pouvais pas ! Osiris et moi avons signé un pacte devant le seigneur Râ, notre père afin que nous ne dévoilions pas la vérité à notre fils pour qu'il puisse reprendre, à notre disparition le rôle du dieu de la mort et non le titre de dieu du mal !

-Je comprends ! Alors ne perdons plus de temps !

***

-Rien à faire, c'est bloqu ! Jura Horus en s'effondrant à côté de son cousin. Seth les avait enfermés pour qu'ils ne puissent aider leur ami

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Sobek 

-Priez pour eux, je ne vois plus que ça… 

-Tu es fataliste !

-Que veux-tu faire d'autre ?

-…

-Tu voix bien ! Répondit Horus en se couchant sur le dos 

-On peut, au pire des cas, invoquer la colère de grand-père, non ? 

-Râ, nan, trop acariâtre, si tu le déranges dans sa sieste, il est capable de faire pis que bien

-Genre, tuer tout le monde ?

-Ce genre là, ouais !

-On est pas dans la merde….

***

-_Ilouni ?_

_                Ilouni…._

_                               Réveille toi, Ilouni !_

_-Duo ?_

_-Tu te réveilles enfin !_

_-Où es-tu ?_

_-Ilouni, j'ai une question à te poser_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu veux vraiment me voir malheureux ? _

_-Non_

_-Alors ne m'oblige pas à t'aimer, j'aime Heero et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !_

_-Tu es à moi !_

_-Je ne suis à personne !_

_-…_

_-Aide-moi, sinon, nous mourrons tous les deux et le monde s'écroulera !_

_-Je t'aime …_

_-Je sais_

Ilouni ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement ! La balle était entrée dans l'épaule droite. Il marcha doucement vers les trois silhouettes qui s'étaient réveillées mais qui étaient toujours attachées et baîllonées. Il entreprit de défaire leur lien tout  en s'assurant que Seth étaient encore occupé avec Heero et les autres ! Il croisa le regard de Nefer avant de s'écrouler, trop faible pour faire autre chose ! Nefer se redressa aidé de Shed et vite suivit de Sobek le protecteur.

***

-Que comptez-vous faire avec ces minuscules jouets pointés sur moi ? Je suis un dieu, donc je suis immortelle !

-Mais pas ton corps ! Objecta Wufei

-Oui, mais si vous tirez, vous tuez votre ami ! 

Wufei hésita et lança un regard vers Heero. Celui-ci avait son esprit qui carburait à plus de cent à l'heure : Il ne pouvait laisser Duo mais s'il tirait, Seth se retrouverait à jamais privé de corps puisque sa descendance s'éteindrait avec le natté. 

D'un côté, son âme de simple humain lui commandait de ne pas tirer de l'autre côté, son âme de soldat parfait lui criait d'éliminer l'ennemi. Voyant son trouble, Seth éclata de rire !

-Dur choix, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Plus facile que tu ne le crois ! Reprit une voix. 

Heero, Trowa et Wufei regardèrent avec étonnement le dieu du mal. La voix qui sortait de sa bouche était celle de Dou, avec son empreinte joyeuse en toute circonstance ! 

-Comment… Commença le dieu

-Plus difficile que tu ne le croyais de me contrôler, n'est-ce-pas ? Va falloir te mettre l'idée en tête une fois pour toute ! JE SUIS LE SEUL DIEU DE LA MORT ! JE SUIS SHINIGAMI !!!!!!! Il tourna son visage vers Heero et lui demanda :

-Tire Hee-chan, qu'on en finisse !

-Quoi ! Non, pas question !

-C'est le seul moyen ! Fais-moi confiance, Hee-chan ! Je t'aime !

-Ai Shiteru, Duo-kun !

Il leva son revolver et tira trois coups net vers le cœur ! 

Alors que Duo s'effondra sur le sol, l'âme du dieu s'éleva ! 

-Misérable ! Tu vas …

-Tu ne vas rien faire, Seth ! S'exclama une voix ! Le dieu se tourna vers Nefer qui se tenait droit devant lui ! 

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait !

Horus et Sobek apparurent près de lui et encerclèrent l'âme

-…..non….

-Oublies-tu que je suis Pharaon j'ai connaissance des textes anciens et des incantations pour enfermer le mal ! Adieu, Seth !

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nefer récita une incantation visant à enfermer le dieu des ténèbres dans le monde souterrain et le dieu disparut !

***

-Je vous remercie d'avoir empêché le retour de Seth ! Au nom du royaume, je vous dois la vie ! J'ai une dette envers vous ! Dit Nevers

Il était assis sur son trône auprès duquel se tenait Shed et Soboul qui avait été promu premier garde royal !

Il faut dire que chacun fut plus que surprit de découvrir son descendant et vice versa !

-Non, nous ne demandons rien de plus que de rentrer chez nous ! Répondit Heero en s'inclinant ! 

-Alors, je ne vous retiens plus, bon retour et que les dieux vous guident !

Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei sortirent du palais et se dirigèrent vers le village où habitait Senânkh, le frère d'Ilouni. 

Senânkh les attendait à l'entrée de sa maison. 

-Bonjour ! Comment va votre frère ? Demanda aimablement Quatre en lui serrant la main

-Il se remet doucement de sa blessure, c'est surtout le fait qu'il ait perdu beaucoup de sang qui l'a affaiblit

-Je peux entr ? Demanda Heero

Senânkh hocha la tête et le laissa passer ! 

Heero se dirigea vers la chambre où était allité le malade et s'arrêta au seuil pour écouter ce qui se disait :

-Tu aurais dû savoir que c'était impossible dès le premier jour ! J'en suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça ! 

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, je vous ai fait du mal, à toi et à Heero. 

-…Après tout, c'est flatteur pour moi ! 

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et sorti de la maison . Il sentit qu'on lui agrippait la main et se tourna vers son amant ! 

-Il va s'en tirer, sinon, tu ne serais pas l ! Lui murmura doucement Duo

Heero l'embrassa et répondit :

-Tu as bien failli y rester, toi aussi !

-Mais je suis l ! Je connaissais les pouvoirs d'Isis, j'avais confiance !

-Vraiment ? S'exclama Quatre en s'immiscent dans la conversation, et c'était quoi ce pouvoir ? 

-Ben vous savez, dans le mythe, quand Seth tua Osiris, Isis, déesse magicienne  le fit revivre. Elle avait donc le pouvoir de me ressusciter !

-Et pourquoi elle l'a fait, je veux dire, pour elle, ça ne changeait rien !

Duo et Quatre sourirent : eux seuls savaient la vérité, ce terrible secret qu'avait gardé Isis et son mari. Un secret qu'ils garderaient aussi ! 

-Qui sait… Sourit Duo en prenant le bras de son ami !

Isis apparut et sans aucune cérémonie, les renvoya à leur époque !

Ils atterrirent dans la salle de réunions où se trouvaient justement les Mads

-OÙ ETIEZ-VOUS PASSE !!!!!! Hurla J 

Les G-Boys échangèrent un regard et, d'un commun accord, prirent la porte et rentrèrent dans une des villas de Quatre sans un regard pour eux !

C'était déjà beaucoup de se faire manipuler par des dieux, si les humains s'y mettaient !

Désormais, ils prenaient leur avenir en mains

Heero reprit ses sentiments

Duo reprit son Hee-chan 

Et tout le monde, il était content…

***

_Quelque part en Egypte en AC195_

-Tu peux me dire où on est ? Questionna Horus

-Je sais pas …. Répondit Sobek, à moitié endormit 

- On n'est pas dans la merde !

FIN ( Ou à suivre, on sait jamais avec ses dieux !!!)

Shaar-Luna : Ouf, enfin, fini ! J'y croyais plus ! Merci à vous de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, ça prouve une chose ! Vous êtes très patients !!!!!!

Heero : Enfin libre !

Duo : OUAIIIIIIII

Quatre : Y reste toujours le cross-over avec Harry Potter 

G-boys : Aidez-nous !!!!!!!

Merci et revieuws pleaseuh !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
